


i don't ever wanna let you down, i don't ever wanna leave this town

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [63]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels like the Tenth Doctor.</p><p>Title taken from It's Time by Imagine Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't ever wanna let you down, i don't ever wanna leave this town

He feels like the Tenth Doctor. All he can think is ‘I don’t want to go’ and he _really_ doesn’t want to go to the Red Sox. He can’t go anywhere that Shane is. But that’s so minor compared to the other issues. He loves his teammates, the city, the fans. But more than anything he loves Angel and Gregor and the thought of being traded away from them has him sitting in front of his computer without really seeing it. The cursor has been blinking for an hour. He doesn’t know how to say goodbye.

From the time the trade rumors have really started sinking in, Angel has refused to entertain any notion that Hunter would be playing for any team but the Giants this year. He would go nowhere. He’d be the one to tell Angel that he’d be back in center before he knew it. He’d be the one to do the grocery shopping because Gregor has a sweet tooth and can’t be entrusted with such matters. Hunter would always be there.

He’s happily oblivious to the news, sitting on the couch with Gregor and watching Super Troopers. Hunter doesn’t know what they’re saying, they’re speaking Spanish, but they both sound so happy. They’re giggling and shoving at each other and really, Gregor will be tumbling off of that couch sooner rather than later. He’ll probably hit his head and Angel will start to kiss it better and that’ll lead to bed and what if this is the last time for a while. What if it’s the last time at all?

The laptop is shut and abandoned. He pads out of the kitchen and takes the remote, turns the TV off and ignores the squawk of protest from his boyfriends. He climbs into Gregor’s lap, pushes a hand into his hair and kisses him. They don’t argue with that. They never do. Angel smiles against his neck and Gregor smiles against his lips and really, four hands feels so much better on your body than just two. Jason has said that he doesn’t know how Hunter can cope with two bodies in bed, how to work out who does what all the time. Hunter doesn’t know how he could do _without_ two people, now.

Things go a certain way with the three of them. Angel ends up naked first courtesy of his apparent clothing allergy. He’ll have Hunter’s shirt up and over his head, then push him right down onto his knees, laughing breathlessly when Hunter can’t help but touch himself while Gregor preps him. Hunter takes it, he always takes it and Gregor and Angel always give him what he needs, whether he knows he needs it or not. He wonders how they know. How they’ll be able to know or care when he’s clear across the country.

But no. Now isn’t the time to think of that. He lets Gregor put him on his back and pulls his legs up around his waist, push into Hunter’s body agonizingly slowly. He lets Angel lay full length against his body and kiss him stupid while his hands go anywhere they can reach. He wraps a shaking hand around Angel’s dick, pants against his lips and tries not to say any of the things running through his head. If this is the last time… if.

They shower together, in spite of the lack of space. They kiss, they touch. Hunter can’t stop touching them even though he has every inch of their bodies memorized. He helps them dry off, helps them dress, curls up under the blankets with them and closes his eyes and tries not to cry. He can’t stop the way his body is shaking. He fists his hand in Gregor’s shirt, buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck and chokes back a sob.

“They’re sending me to Boston.”

“Uh…” Gregor tips his chin up, eyes him critically before pressing a kiss to his lips. “You know that rumor was bullshit, right? We heard, Angel had a temper tantrum-”

“I did not!” Angel interjects.

“Yes you did.” Gregor answers smoothly. “He had a tantrum and we asked around and threatened Sabean and Baer with bodily harm and there was no truth to it. We did not tell you because we did not want to see you get upset. You get upset over it so easily.”

“And upset over nothing.” Angel mutters, swatting his ass. “I keep telling you you’re not going anywhere but you act like I know nothing.”

“You can’t know they won’t send me nowhere at all.” Hunter says quietly, sniffling when Angel shrugs.

“Yes I do.”

He’s shaking so badly the next day that practice is a disaster. It’s stupid. Why is he even doing this when this probably isn’t even the team that he’ll be playing for anymore? He paces and wrings his hands and jerks away from anyone that moves too close to him. They’re kind, well meaning, but there’s nothing they could say to make this better. Well, except maybe Vogey and he’s got his hands full keeping Lincecum from losing his shit. It’s not going so well.

When the lineup is posted, he’s ready to vomit. He can’t even look at it, can’t look at anyone. He breathes slowly, keeps his eyes down when he sees Angel bolting for it. HIs heart lifts and he’s crying out of sheer relief when he hears Angel whoop and shout before there’s a chorus of laughter. He made it, he’s in the lineup, he’s not going anywhere. Hunter lifts his eyes just in time for Angel to crash into him, hugging and shaking him before kissing him square on the lips in the middle of a very crowded clubhouse.

He may or may not just have outed them to everyone and their dog and Hunter doesn’t even care.

“I told you!” He hoots, shaking Hunter before grabbing Gregor and kissing him. “I told you he wasn’t going anywhere.”

‘Yes, you’re very smart, now shut up.” Gregor snorts, patting his cheek before kissing it. ‘You’re being very insensitive. Lincecum is still worried.”

“For nothing. No one will be traded.” Angel answers stubbornly. “Nothing will change, I can feel it.”

“What you’re going to feel is a boot in your ass if you don’t shut the hell up, Pagan.” Vogey glowers, hugging Lincecum’s shoulders. “C’mon Timmy. Let’s go make fun of our idiot boyfriends and our idiot outfielders.”

“Your boyfriend _is_ an idiot outfielder.” Lincecum answers gloomily, following Vogey to a couch.

The Outfielders’n’Ryan might be lost but that doesn’t change the fact that Vogey is one of the very few people who can firmly control Angel, who obediently remains silent as they wait out the countdown to the trade deadline. It’s as though a cloud dissipates from over the heads of the entire team when it slips by. Angel gets up, calmly walks up to Vogey and shakes him violently by the shoulders, howling that he told him so, he _told_ him so.

Vogey smiles and hugs him, says something that none of them can hear but makes Angel’s expression turn soft and affectionate before he’s squeezing Vogey and returning to his spot on the bench. He rests a hand on Hunter’s, squeezes and returns his head to the pocket of his hoodie. Hunter hesitates and looks around the dugout before chancing a swift kiss on the lip.

Angel stares straight ahead, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I love you too papi.”


End file.
